Sam's Summer
by Sam Wishowi
Summary: This is about Sam's summer before becomming a 6th year.....some weird things happen........(this is a sequel to Adventures at Hogwarts) Chapter 4 up!!!!!!
1. The Journey to a Summer Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff from the Harry Potter Movies or books. But most of the characters are mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Journey to a Summer Home  
  
It was the summer after her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was now staying with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Holly. She was a very nice woman and Sam liked her a lot. She was riding back to the Professor's house in a special kind of wizarding car.  
  
"So Sam, I heard about the accident with the kappa." Said Professor Holly trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Um…yeah I guess you did." Sam said sadly.  
  
"No worries. It's ok. It's not like you could help it." The Professor said.  
  
"That kappa was sure ugly though." Sam said and they both laughed. Sam looked out the window at the beautiful green trees and rolling hills and was amazed. She hoped there was plenty of that around Professor Holly's house. When they finally got there it was as Sam expected. It was absolutely beautiful. It had rolling hills, green trees and grass, and a nice big yard. The house itself was even a wonder. It was big and painted white with red shutters. Sam and Professor Holly walked into the house. Sam awed over the organization of the house and how everything had its own place. She had never seen a more splendid house in her life.  
  
"I love your house Professor!" Sam exclaimed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I work hard on it," the Professor said, "I only have 3 rules; No, Quiddich in the house, no illegal magic, and don't go into my room. Other than that you can do whatever you want if you ask me."  
  
That sounded good to Sam. Professor Holly then showed her to her new room. Sam went wide-eyed when she saw it. The bed was huge! It had green blankets and a nice, big, fluffy pillow. There was a nightstand next to the bed, with a matching dresser. The closet was big enough to fit all her clothes and then some. It was a perfect room. She put bags on the bed and turned to Professor Holly.  
  
"Professor, do you mind if I write letters to my friends and send them with my owl?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind Sam," the Professor said, "and you can call me Dreama because that's my real name and it's a lot easier to call me that." She then walked out of the room and Sam was left alone. She sat there on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She knew this would be a good summer. 


	2. A Trip to the Town

1 Chapter 2- A Trip To The Town  
  
  
  
Sam woke up early the next morning and looked out the window and then to her clock, which read 5:30 am. She got dressed and walked downstairs where she saw Dreama cooking eggs and bacon. It smelled so good she walked right up for breakfast.  
  
"That smells really good." She said hungrily.  
  
"Yes it does. Thank goodness we're both having it for breakfast or I'd eat all of it." Dreama said and laughed.  
  
They both sat down for breakfast and talked while they ate. Dreama started reading the Daily Prophet. She stumbled upon an article about a sudden outbreak of magical creatures around Hogsmeade and around Hogwarts. She wondered where they were coming from, but she didn't tell Sam.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade from some shopping?" Dreama asked Sam.  
  
"Oh cool! Sure I will!" Sam replied excitedly.  
  
"Ok, lets go then." Dreama said and they walked out the door.  
  
It wasn't very far to Hogsmeade so they walked. When they got there it wasn't too crowded but there were many people. They walked around and then stoped at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I have to meet someone, so you can go do what you want. I'll meet you at this spot in 2 hours." Dreama said then walked down the street.  
  
Sam thought for a while for a place where she should go. After a few minutes she decided to go to Honeyduke's. She walked down the street to the shop. She was excited because the shop was full of delicious sweets. She opened the door and walked in. She hadn't been in Honeyduke's for the longest time. She picked out some Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills and bought them and looked around. She spotted someone in the corner of the shop. She knew she'd seen the person before, then she saw her, it was Liss! She ran up and said hi. They both smiled and hugged each other.  
  
"Geesh, Sam. Long time no see. I heard you're staying with Professor Holly." Liss said.  
  
"Yeah I am. She is really nice, but she had to go somewhere so I'm alone." Sam said with a mixture of happiness and depression.  
  
"Well then we can go around town and check out the shops and see if we can find anyone we know." Liss said enthusiastically.  
  
They walked down the street looking in shop windows and talking to people from school. They saw Zimmy, Teva, and Rachel. Sam was looking around to see if she could spot Cam, but she didn't have any luck. They continued walking down the gravel road stopping every so often to look at stuff. They stopped at a small restaurant to watch the passerby's. The outdoor restaurant filled up quickly, being that it was the only outdoor restaurant. A person taped Sam on the shoulder and asked if he could sit at the table and she said yes. The three didn't look at each other until Liss turned around and saw that it was Cam.  
  
"Well, well, well look what we got here. It's Cam…" Liss said in an mock attitude. Sam turned around because she didn't believe Liss. She saw that it was actually Cam and smiled. At that precise moment Cam turned around too and saw Sam.  
  
"Cam! Oh my gosh! Long time no see!" she ran over and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well Professor needed to come here for some reason so I got to go along." Sam said.  
  
"That's cool. Want to take a walk Sam?" Cam asked.  
  
"Go, on, I'll go try to see if I can spot Seph." Liss said and walked away.  
  
"Sure I'll go." Sam said and stood up.  
  
So they walked together up and down the roads talking and laughing. Then Sam noticed Dreama amidst a group of people. They seemed to be talking about something, but she couldn't hear them. She walked over closer and dragged Cam along too.  
  
"What are we doing?" Cam asked quizzically.  
  
"There's professor and some people and I want to know what they are talking about!" she replied.  
  
So she got closer and listened.  
  
"…But this is a serious problem. If there is a kappa outbreak then that means that Sam's father is still alive. And we know that he is up to no good as usual." On the people in the throng of people said. Sam was shocked to hear this. Her father…. ALIVE? This was very surprising.  
  
"Yes that is true. But is he working with You-know-who?" Dreama said.  
  
"I do not know Dreama." The same person said.  
  
"MY father working with the bad guys? No, it can't be true!" Sam whispered to herself.  
  
"Sam, we better go." Cam said, and so they left. 


	3. Considering the Circumstances

1 Chapter 3- Considering the Circumstances  
  
  
  
Sam sat at her desk in her room writing a letter to Teva. It said:  
  
Teva,  
  
I just thought I should write to you. I heard about you going out with Zach! I am so happy for you! Now everyone has a b/f or a g/f! Yay! Anyway, I think I have a serious problem. When we were in Hogsmeade the other day I stumbled upon professor talking to a little group of people. They said…that my father was alive. I don't know what to do! I'm kinda scared. Professor even knew about my father and that scares me. I don't know what to do. I really wish you could come down here. I'm alone and Professor started leaving the house more often and I don't like being alone. I have to go for now. Write back,  
  
Sammy  
  
******Later that night******  
  
Sam's owl, Sierra, came back with a letter from Teva saying:  
  
Dear Sam Beany,  
  
Hey it's great to hear from you!! I'm really glad that you got to go home with Professor Holly over the summer. She's not being trollish is she? Just kidding. My parents are being trolls but hey, what else is new right? Thankies about Zach. He's really sweet and so kind. I really like him a lot. Have you seen Cam lately? I hope so.  
  
Your father is alive? Oh my God, that can't be good can it? I'm scared for you. Don't let Professor Holly out of your sight! Not even for one millisecond! I don't want anything to happen to you! How do you think she knew about your father? He wasn't famous or anything was he? You never mentioned that if he was. You know what, my parents are going to Hawaii for a business trip soon. I was going to stay with my grandparents but if you invite me over, I bet the Trolls would let me come. Send word by owl express if I can come over ok? I'd feel much better if I knew that you were safe. Write back as soon as you know!!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Teva  
  
After she read the letter she thought what Teva said was a good idea. She could use some company anyway. She got into her pajamas and walked around the house thinking to herself. She started to get a worried felling in her gut and looked around. She thought that someone was in the house even though nobody else was home. Or was there someone else in the house? Her heart started racing inside her chest. She looked around frantically knowing someone else was in the house, and there was. A person was watching her from the dark corner of the house. The figure watched Sam's every move and waited patiently for right time to make a move. Sam looked right into the shadow where the person was hiding. The man walked out of the dark shadow and looked at Sam with his piercing black eyes. She gasped and backed right into a little wooden table in the narrow hallway.  
  
"So, Sam, I get to see you again." The man said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Who…. who are you?" Sam asked frightened.  
  
The man walked up to Sam until he was nose-to-nose with her and said,  
  
"Don't you recognize your own father?"  
  
Sam didn't know what to say, she just stood there terrified. Her father looked into Sam's light brown eyes and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek then apparated away. Sam stood there frozen to the very spot. Finally when she got over it she looked around and shook the sight out of her mind. She needed to tell someone, but she didn't know if she could trust Dreama anymore. So she didn't tell anyone. She walked back up the abandoned steps and to her room. She flopped onto the bed and ran the night's events through her brain.  
  
"What am I going to do? This is out of control." Sam said to herself while trembling. She decided to go to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The next morning Sam woke up and walked down to the kitchen and actually saw Dreama reading the newspaper. Maybe it was her anger or maybe how she was scared from the night before but she asked Dreama a question.  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you ever home anymore? I don't like being left alone."  
  
  
  
"I am a part of the staff at Hogwarts and I have the usual meetings during the summer, so that takes me away from my home a lot more than I would like." Dreama replied feeling sympathetic.  
  
Sam wasn't satisfied. She knew something was up, she just didn't know what it was yet. So she headed outside for some fresh air and sunshine. 


	4. Research and Evidence

A/N: After much...PESTERING lol...I am finally posting this chapter...  
  
Chapter 4- Research and Evidence  
  
Sam looked around the yard. It really was a nice sunny day outside. She walked over to a tree and sat down in the nice cool, refreshing shade. She looked out into the distance and wondered what was going to happen next. She decided she would look up info on her father. Yes, possibly, it would be a dangerous task but she felt it was necessary. However, where would she start? She got up slowly and walked into the house.  
  
"Dreama, where would I go if I wanted to look up info on a person?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Well you could start at maybe the Daily Prophet, or maybe I could take you to Hogwarts and you could go to the library. Do you think that would help?" Dreama asked.  
  
"Actually I think that would. Do you mind if I bring someone along?" Sam asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. Why, not? You write a letter to your friend and we will leave tonight. Ok?" Dreama said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right down." Sam ran upstairs and wrote a letter to Teva saying that she was staying at Dreama's house for a week or so.  
  
Later they picked up Teva and they headed to the Daily Prophet. Sam filled Teva in on what she was up to. Teva agreed that it was a good idea. When they finally reached their destination, they climbed out of the car. They walked up to the door and asked one of the workers if they had records of old newspapers.  
  
"Yes we do. They are back in the room over there. Go help yourself." The worker said and led the way. Sam looked around. When she reached the door Dreama said that she was going to wait outside the door just incase anything would happen. Sam and Teva walked into the room that was filled with newspapers.  
  
"Oh goodie. This should take a while." Teva said.  
  
"I agree. I hope I am not 80 before we find out anything." Sam said and started looking. They found everything from new births, to Harry Potter, to Merlin's times. Finally, Sam stumbled upon an article titled,  
  
"Jonathan Wishowi Terrorizes Town with Plenty of Tricks." Sam read farther into the article and was astonished to read what she was reading.  
  
"Jonathan Wishowi, 30, has a wife, Melissa, and a daughter Samantha at the age of 2. Jonathan has been a troublemaker ever since the age of 13 during his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jonathan has been caught for blowing up toilets and many other little things. On the other hand, he has been caught for more major crimes as well. He has been sentenced for 3 years in Azkaban for repeatedly being caught as a death eater on multiple occasions. Jonathan may be dangerous, so if you see him do not panic just call the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Therefore, she realized that her father was a major troublemaker and a death eater. Maybe that was why he had come to her "house" last night. Maybe he just wanted to scare her---if that was his intention, it was working. She looked over at Teva then at the article again. She asked Teva if they could go home and Teva nodded. So the three of them headed out of the building and back to the car. As they headed home, she gave an letter to her owl and sent her off to send a letter about the day to Cam. 


End file.
